sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Perlious Paradise
Perlious Paradise Zone is Tails' 4th zone in the game and the 8th zone overall in Sonic before the Sequel and the last zone which Tails' running animation acts like Sonic's. This zone is well known for having the bubble glitch where Tails passes through it. Music titles are as listed: Act 1: Playa Del Mediterraneo Act 2: Taken by the Tides Act 3: Chiptunes and Salsa Boss Act: Flight of the... Thing All tracks in this zone were performed by James Landino. Look This is the only zone in the game that doesn't tie in the plot, making the level just "there". Apparently, it looks like a biodome of some sorts, with a forest in the background, with the towers taken from Quartz Quadrant Good Future's outside background from Sonic CD, and the underwater area having the Labyrinth Zone background from Sonic 1. The level takes tiles from Star Light zone as the metallic tiles with a dark-grey palette. There is also grass land tiles mostly underwater. There are also water towers in the level with the Sonic and Eggman TVs from Sonic CD, also in Quartz Quadrant Good Future. Transitions This zone also has transitions, like Lost Levels zone. The first act is normal. In act 2, just after a few seconds, a missle launches up in the background, then after halfway through the level, the missle hits the ground and causes the zone to be on fire. This is how the rest of the act is. Then in Act 3, the whole level is a purple shade, and a big tower with glowing blue blocks is present in the background, kind of like how the level turned out after the fire. Badniks Badniks range from a floating Caterkiller head, to a big machine with eyes that fills up water and shoots a water missle. If underwater, it blows you away, which is more annoying. Another badnik is the unused badnik from Wing Fortress zone with eyes that stand on top of the water towers. After a few seconds, a trampoline will launch the badnik off and aim itself at Tails. Boss This time, the orb has two laser cannons equipped on him, and shoots it vertically while moving, then stops but still shoots for a few seconds. Then it shoots diagonally from right to left, then, after shooting to the very end of the left side, it flies right to left, where you have a chance to attack. However, you must jump on the metallic floor that rises up a little to hit him. This is probably 2nd of the hardest boss fights in the game, so every ring counts. Trivia *This zone is buggy, but the main attraction is the "air bubble denied" bug. Also, thanks to a problem with older versions of the Sonic Worlds engine, the Oxygen Meter at Perilous Paradise Zone runs out at normal speed even if the game is lagging for you. Another bug is the "going to fast and suddenly pass through a slope or wall" bug. *This is the 3rd water level in the game, the second being Fortress Flow, and the first being Rocky Ride. *If you've played Sonic 3 and Knuckles, you might see the missile launch as a reference to when Angel Island gets scorched up into flames. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones